


Drink to Our Success

by j_crew_guy



Category: WWE
Genre: Guerrerocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After re-capturing tag team gold on the September 18, 2003 episode of Smackdown!, Los Guerreros celebrate together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink to Our Success

Chavo toyed with his tag team championship belt. It was nice to have the gold back where it belonged, with him and his uncle. He flicked the nameplate, because it still showed the name of one half of the previous titleholders. "Damn Haas," he muttered.

"Hey, Chavo!"

Chavo raised his head. That sounded like it was in the bathroom. He got up, dropping the belt on the bed as he did. "What is it Eddie?"

"Got somethin' I want you to see, man."

Chavo shrugged and headed into the bathroom. His uncle Eddie stood in the shower, naked. Eddie had an erection, and in one hand, he held a bottle of sparkling cider.

Chavo's mouth dropped open as he watched his uncle raise the bottle over his head. The amber-colored froth cascaded over Eddie's body. Little rivers of it trickled down his torso.

Eddie lowered the bottle and closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Wooo!" He looked at Chavo and smiled. Eddie poured the last of the cider on his erection and said, "Drink up to our success, Chavito."


End file.
